


六尺之下是否会有玫瑰绽放

by Aozora126



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, M/M, 抑郁症Tony, 普通人AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozora126/pseuds/Aozora126
Summary: 托尼和史蒂夫交往一年，彼此相爱，可问题总是存在，托尼觉得这一切无法解决，史蒂夫有时也同样这么想，现在，他们第四次分手了。





	1. Side A

**Author's Note:**

> 致被抑郁症困扰的人：这篇文章中会有抑郁描写，文中关于抑郁症的感受可能会与您不符合或令您感同身受，但无论如何，若引起不适，请您停止阅读。祝您今天愉快。

“明天！我们一起去中央公园野餐！就这么约好了！”那人兴奋地跟他嚷嚷，托尼盯着他，两只眼睛一个鼻子一张嘴，五官端正清楚，可托尼怎么也无法把那张脸准确地在脑海里成像，他叫什么名字来着？是我的大学同学吧，哦，也可能是高中？托尼想不起来了。

周围的朋友们响应了这个号召，拍手大笑，托尼也在笑，为什么突然要野餐？为什么是去中央公园？但管他呢，他搞得定，大家都很开心，去就是了。

画面毫无预警地一切，仿佛退伍的老电视不堪负载地蓝屏，接着是雪花、嘶嘶声、雪花、嘶嘶声……恢复播放，昏暗天光透过落地窗，一团霞色静止在海岸线上，托尼皱着眉回忆，想起他在没完没了的应酬过后回到家，那时候是下午，是的，下午，他睡着了，那么现在呢？是傍晚还是第二天天没亮？没人能给他答案，他在床上胡乱摸索，该死的，操，他找不到手机了，随着一阵暴躁的动作，他感觉自己髋骨被硌得生疼，然后他想起来那是手机，他的手机在他口袋里，他掏出带着自己体温的手机（让他不知为什么觉得有点恶心，想把它丢出去），看了眼时间，5:03，挺好的，他想，一天之计在于晨，太他妈的好了。

他像条死鱼一样瘫在床上，缺少水，却懒得挣扎，他盯着天花板，不知道自己盯了有多久，太阳升起来了，屋子变得透亮，“明天！我们一起去中央公园野餐！就这么约好了！”这句话毫无征兆地闯进他脑子里，吓了他一跳，心率因为这句约定而哆哆嗦嗦地失调了一阵，说真的吗？野餐？需要准备餐布、食材、或许还有帐篷，他得起床，洗脸，刷牙，挑衣服，看天气预报，这还不够折磨，他必须自己开车，忍耐纽约水泄不通的高峰，顶着街上陌生人的目光到达野餐地点，而那是哪儿来着？中央公园！操他的中央公园！有那么多人！男人女人小孩，全家出游和情侣约会的，他们享受他们的时光，在那里大声说话和开玩笑，就在距离他们的“餐桌”不到三米的地方，他得坐在这群人中间吃饭？哦对，他还不能脱离他朋友们的圈子，必须跟得上他们的话题，表现得像他讨厌的那群人一样开心，老天啊，杀了他吧。

托尼想呻吟，可他连开口都觉得浪费力气，他懒得发出声音。

接着，他抓住了救命稻草，他突然想起来他已经三十多岁了，和他的高中同学大学同学通通没再联系过，哪来的什么野餐约定？不过是个混淆了他记忆的梦。老天啊……他砰砰砰乱跳的心脏安静下去，他终于能好好呼吸一口空气，谢天谢地那只是个梦，谢天谢地。

那么接下来他就有一天的空余时间了，他有点解脱地想，真棒，他能一个人想干什么就干什么，就这样一整天。

那么他该做点什么呢？他思考，大概过去十分钟，也可能是几十分钟，他没想出来，一股愤怒绑架了他，他为什么想不出来自己要做什么？这让他想吐。

就在这时，手机响了，刺耳的铃声要把他脑子穿成蜂窝，来电显示是佩珀，他叹气，佩珀，他不能不接，他搞砸了一切，所有人都忍耐不了他，就剩下佩珀一个了，就她一个，他就是死也得把这个电话接起来，不然她一定会因为自己挂了她电话而再也不愿意理他。

“嗨，佩珀。”

“托尼？你醒着？还是说又没睡？”

“哦，我醒着，是的，醒了有……”他看了眼手机右上角的时间，已经是七点钟了，“两个小时了。”

“哦托尼……”

“我睡觉了，真的睡着了，好吗？这次别再说教了。”

佩珀在那边停顿了一会儿，托尼又忍不住发呆，盯着墙壁上一个黑点，在想那是什么东西，想到昨天宴会厅的墙壁是金色的，没有黑点，灯光夸张而奢靡，他还挺喜欢那个水晶吊灯的。

“托尼？”电话那头的音量陡然拔高。

“嗯？”他猛然回神，意识到发生了什么之后不可避免地感到紧张和懊恼:“噢……抱歉，我、呃，佩珀……你刚才说什么？”

他听到佩珀重重叹了口气。为什么？他的大脑又开始不听他使唤胡思乱想，跟我交流果然让她很累？她是不是要厌倦我了？我是不是该给她放个假让她喘口气再回来……那样她就不会那么快厌倦这一切了。然后他听到佩珀说（惊险的是这一次他差点又因为走神而错过了她的话），“今早史蒂夫跟我说你们分手了，你还好吗，托尼？”

他听到一声奇怪的声音，过了几秒钟才反应过来那是从他嗓子里发出来的，啜泣？呜咽？不知道，不论那是什么，都有一半被他吞在嗓子里，像个泡泡一样“嘭”地消失了。

“我不想说这个。”他闭上了眼睛，感觉自己有几个世纪没让它们阖起过了，导致眼球在空气里干涩萎缩，他现在几乎感觉不到它们，但很快它们变得酸胀、滚热，身体深处涌上的庞大情绪浸润了它们，天呐，他快哭了。

“听着，托尼，史蒂夫爱你，你也爱他，别再这样了好吗？你听起来很糟糕，我向你保证，今天一大早他敲开我家门的时候，跟你现在一样糟糕。”

“是吗……”他发出一声笑，也不知道自己为什么就笑了，甚至笑出了鼻涕泡泡，他听起来一定像个瓮声瓮气的小孩子，但佩珀会理解的，“好佩珀，谢谢你，让我自己解决这件事，行吗？别管我，就这事……别管我了。”

在佩珀说更多之前，他挂掉了电话，并把手机关机。

他和史蒂夫交往一年，曾经很相爱，这已经是他第四次跟史蒂夫分手，他保证，这是最后一次了。


	2. Side B

三十五岁这一年，托尼有个计划，曾经是个隐隐约约的雏形，在某一刻，大约是有一天他鼓励自己去海边散步，穿着不那么体面的背心裤衩，踢踏着黑色的拖鞋，他沿着沙滩慢悠悠地走，不再刻意控制步伐和姿态，海浪扑来时没上他的小腿，退走时就蜷缩在他脚边，细软沙砾穿过趾缝，没有半点不适，痒痒的让人想睡。他举目望去，与世界之间少了一层有色墨镜的遮挡，淡淡的阳光亲吻他的睫毛和脸庞，怕灼伤他似的收敛了高温和光芒，海天是一脉相承的安宁与深蓝，飞鸟与鱼得以相遇，不分你我。

风穿透他灵魂吹向彼岸，他不由自主在心里感慨，这可真美。之后一个疑惑充满了他的大脑、他的心脏、他的灵魂。他问自己:我真的能长久地存在于这样的世界上吗？

就在那一刻，他得到答案，并决定他要在三十五岁时离开这个格格不入的地方，离这些不属于他的美好远远的，再也不忍受它们照出他无所遁形的腐烂身躯。

于是三十五岁一个荒芜的深秋，他觉得时候到了，他向人寻求热烈的拥抱和亲吻，想拥有这世间最极致的快乐并在其中死去，他最后一次尝试和人肌肤相亲，抵死缠绵，仿佛自己能被留下，或他能被自己带走。

开始之前，那个人亲吻他的额头，他的眼睛，他苍白的嘴唇，挟着最老式的庄重和温柔，一遍遍抚摸他的头发，白皙手指与深色发丝紧紧纠缠。他享受这个，闭着眼睛抑制自己没出息的气音，他不想承认他被最普通最基本的对待取悦，它们实在太过浅尝辄止，与所有他经历过的狂风暴雨都迥然相异，但它们那么轻缓柔和，似乎他是个容易破碎的玻璃娃娃，要得到二十万分小心翼翼的珍爱。

那人解开他衬衫的扣子，炙热的大手在他腰侧和腰眼之间那块皮肤上不停游走，他挺着腰肢提供方便，觉得那块皮肤一定已经被烫红，于是抓着那只手引导它往上摸索，掠过腹部和肋骨，一串火花“呲啦”一声沿路点燃，直直灼烧进胃里，烧干了五脏六腑。

“你太瘦了。”那人说。

“手感不好？”托尼懒懒地笑，“能做就行了嘛。”

那人皱起眉头，蓝色眼睛蕴起一阵不悦，手上的动作也停了下来，托尼见状拉下他金色的脑袋给了他一个唇舌相交的吻，在唾液交换中模模糊糊地说:“好吧，宝贝，如果你让我够爽，我们可能会有下一次，那时候我喂胖自己让你满意，嗯哼？”

我又骗人了，他想，不过床上的话没人当真的，所以无所谓了。

那人未置一词，开始回应托尼的吻，夺走了他呼吸的主动权，他左手托着托尼的脖颈揉捏那里僵硬的肉块，右手找到他胸前尚未苏醒的小颗果实，绕着它周围打转，修剪整齐的指甲轻轻抠挖那里细小的褶皱，再揉捏拉扯着让它变成各种形状，满意地感觉到身下那片胸膛随着这动作而卖力挺动。

托尼的呼吸变得粗重，伸手想要自己去抚慰另一边，但被不容挣脱地拉住了手腕，他发出一声小小的啜泣，被加重的吻堵回嘴里，那双该死的唇逐渐向下游移，叼着他的喉结轻轻撕咬，舔过锁骨浅浅的沟洼，来到胸膛另一侧。

“呃……啊！”这一次他终于没有阻碍地叫了出来，乳头被灵巧的舌尖拨弄，在一片海啸里风雨飘摇，舵手甚至还用上了牙齿，用不使托尼疼痛却让他不敢挣扎的力道咬住那粒果实的根部，慢慢往上提，让它和牙齿充分摩擦，再放下，一遍一遍凌虐直到托尼受不了地快要哭出来，“别……”他小声地祈求，睫毛湿漉漉的，“换个地方……求你……”

那人抬头看了他一眼，再次吻了吻他水洗过的眼睛，带着吻掉的泪珠来到肚脐，用舌头模仿交媾的动作在那小小的一点不停舔弄，与此同时，右手摸到托尼的裤腰，腰带早已在刚才的拧动中挣开，他拉下裤链，托尼会意地抬起屁股，裤子便被一把脱到膝弯，露出挺成个小帐篷的内裤，前面的布料甚至已经被打湿，他重重舔了一下那块湿迹，身下的人便仿佛受了电击似的猛地弹起来，喉咙里发出淫乱的呻吟，摇摆着胯部往他嘴里送，却因隔着内裤而不得要领，托尼已经完全等不及了，哭泣着催促:“快一点……脱了它……”

那人听话地服从，用牙齿咬住内裤的边缘将它褪下来，恶意地摩擦过柱身和两枚卵蛋，让它卡在会阴处不上不下，托尼几乎被折磨到发狂，忘乎所以地扭动着下身，只想得到抚慰。而他的掌控者显然是个足够温柔的人，予取予求毫不含糊，他很快吞下托尼高高翘着的性器，一上来就做了两个深喉，细长的手指弹钢琴般在裸露于空气中的睾丸上跳跃弹动，托尼双腿大张，发出一声高亢的浪叫，骨盆连带着大腿根部不受控制地痉挛抽搐，直接射在了他的嘴里。

他抽出一旁的纸巾将嘴里满满的白浊吐出来，一秒钟也不再浪费，将托尼挂在耻骨上一团糟糕的内裤连同膝弯的外裤都扯了下来，用手指去探索托尼身后的穴口，趁着高潮过后肌肉片刻的松弛，直接探进一个指节，身下的人一声闷哼，他很快发现了端倪，几乎是立刻地，里面一股热液涌出来，从手指缝隙流到床单上，还带着若有若无的果香，他诧异地去看托尼，后者仍沉浸在适才激烈的高潮里，脸颊绯红，眼睛亮闪闪的，“亲爱的，喜欢吗？猎艳之前我可给自己里面放了有用的小东西，现在刚好融化。”

他吞着这样淫糜的东西在酒吧里对他搭讪，把自己准备得像个香喷喷出炉的水果蛋糕，毕生意义都是为了被吞吃入腹的那一刻，没人顶得住这样的挑逗能不下口咬下去，果不其然，托尼立马感觉到埋在穴口里的手指打了个圈，没入到指根，在柔软滑腻的内壁里勾起了指节，把小口撑得更开，然后伸进去第二根、第三根，挤出里面融得满满的液体，发出令人脸红耳赤的水声，托尼抓着身下的床单，全心全意感受着下身每一处细微的动作，几根手指在他身体里不停变换方向，按摩着已经完全放松的内壁，托尼渐渐习惯了后穴被异物填充的感觉，开始摇着腰肢邀请更多，但对方仍不紧不慢地开阔领地，不理会他的难耐，托尼抬起腿勾住那人的腰身把他往自己身上拉，体内的手指因这突然的动作而打了个滑，猛地划过一点栗子大小的凸起，托尼眼前白光一闪，刚刚抬起的腿瞬间脱力软了下去，嗓子眼里跑出一声无意识的沙哑尖叫，他大睁着眼睛，不敢相信自己可以叫得这样放荡甜腻。

可这只是个开始。身体里的手指退了出去，托尼用力缩紧内壁想要挽留，但无济于事，他慌乱地去看身上伏着的人，对方海蓝的眼睛不知何时涨起了巨浪，裹着浓稠汹涌的欲望，他早在托尼失神的那会儿就解放了自己的阴茎，此刻将安全套塞到托尼手心，靠着极大的忍耐力才没有直接操进去，“替我戴上。”他对托尼说。

“我不想要这个……”托尼呢喃，“你怕我有病？我可不怕你有病。”

硕大挺立的性器此刻正对着那个不断翕动的小口，听完这句话，未待托尼反应，他便一个挺身将头部送了进去，托尼被顶得想要张嘴叫唤，还没等出声，一条滚热的舌头已经攻破齿关伸了进来，在他的口腔里为所欲为，把他所有微弱可怜的叫唤都堵在了嗓子里，下身粗长的阳具在不知餍足的甬道里前进，故意恶狠狠地擦过方才令托尼产生巨大快感的那一点，他像条搁浅的鱼想要扑腾，想要氧气，却被对方沉沉压着动弹不得，因这无法逃脱的甜蜜折磨而浑身发抖，皮肤肉眼可见红得如同虾子，前端的性器又硬邦邦地吐出前液，而这一切的罪魁祸首又转攻他的耳蜗，一边吮吸着他透粉的耳垂，一边在他耳边低声感叹:“你棒透了。”

一丝冷静突然回归，托尼抱着那颗金色脑袋，也冲那人的耳蜗吹气，一切都潮湿极了，他笑，眼里遮天蔽日的欲望忽然裂了一丝缝隙，露出漠然麻木的内里，乃至厌烦，“显而易见，每个人在床上都这么赞美我，说点新鲜的，甜心。”

“什么是新鲜的？嗯？”那个人停下了动作，伏在他身上与他四目相对，天呐，他可真是完美，托尼盯着他额前汗湿的金发，盯着那双因情欲翻涌而格外惹人沉醉的蓝眼睛，他手掌虚撑在对方触感绝佳的胸肌上，觉得自己在他面前像只瘦骨嶙峋的小虫子。

“你爱我吗？”他问。

那人愣住，一夜情对象在激战正酣时冷不丁问这种问题，大部分人都会愣一下，也有不拿承诺当承诺的某些老手，他们会壳都不卡一下地回答说爱，当然爱，只为了从你身上榨取更多的快感。

“骗骗我，没关系。”托尼说。

“爱。”终于，那人回答。

托尼闭上眼睛，没能挡住从眼角淌下来的眼泪，那么一滴，和汗水混在一起了无踪迹，他双腿圈紧了这个骗子的腰，让他将埋在自己身体里的性器推得更深，“你爱我吗？”

对方重新开始动作，一边吻过他紧闭的双眼、颤抖的唇瓣，吻过汗津津的胸膛和饱满漂亮的乳珠，一边不停在他的洞穴里抽插，带起一片噗呲噗呲的羞耻水声，他抓着托尼的腰不让他移动分毫，一次次重重地摩擦那块凸起的开关，仿佛鞭挞他的所有物。“我爱你。”他说，在托尼无法抑制的呜咽声中。

随着这声告白，他感觉到密不透风簇拥着自己的肉壁开始颤巍巍地收缩，他应托尼的要求一遍一遍、一遍又一遍地重复，“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”每一声都让身下这具敏感的身体起反应，让那舒适紧致的甬道更加恰如其分地服侍他，托尼不停抽噎着，随着他插入的节奏讨好地晃动臀部，死死攀着他的肩膀和后背，在那上面留下道道红色痕迹。即将到达顶峰时，托尼拽着他的脖子与他接吻，过载的快感无法通过喉咙发泄出来，便通通变成了鼻腔里哭泣一般的哼声，托尼在他身下不住颤抖，已经完全失去了腰部以下的知觉，所以不知道那里正怎样抽动着祈求高潮，不知道他的后穴正怎样吸附着里面驰骋的男根对它殷勤献媚，直到一股股黏稠的液体满弓之箭般射进他的内壁，仿佛要把那薄薄的一层射穿，托尼也浪叫着跟着一起抵达人间的极致。

他们做到天亮，一半是因为托尼选择的这个床伴精力旺盛，一半是因为托尼自己无休无止的索求，他们做了各种姿势，当那个撒了谎说了爱他的人从后面按住他侵入他时，他的脸埋在软绵绵的枕头里，任由自己无声痛哭。

他得到了满足，心跳靠那句谎言维持，空虚靠情欲的怀抱填满，他整个人被温暖的胸膛包裹着，将所有幻想假设成真，成功得到了他自己送给自己的幸福。

第二天，他赤身裸体，坐在装满水的浴缸里，割断了腕脉。


	3. Side A

他为什么还是躺在床上？他和史蒂夫分手了，他拒绝了佩珀的帮助，他一个人，他一天没有其他事可做。

难道不该开瓶酒来庆祝自己恢复单身吗？他还可以去最爱的酒吧，今天晚上就能找到新的人陪他过夜，就和他当初和史蒂夫滚到一起去一样。

不，停下，别再想史蒂夫，想点别的，除了史蒂夫你一定还有其他快乐的或难忘的事值得回忆。

但它们都太糟糕了。史蒂夫是唯一不那么糟糕的。现在也被我搞砸了。

托尼捂着眼睛，手掌下的眼球不安转动，他想触摸自己的脑子，它快焦了，从他醒来就一直在被炙烤，呲啦呲啦，黑乎乎一团。

“呃……”他发出一声微弱的呻吟，他问自己，嘿，托尼，想来点酒吗？那瓶标着X.O.的干邑白兰地，你看上她很久了，现在尝尝怎么样？

不。我动不了。他说。他尝试着起床，很简单不是吗？没什么步骤，就只是……起床。

但他躯干僵硬着，他说，你们动一动，我们来做点别的事，他的大脑告诉它们，就躺着吧，你们没法移动哪怕一毫米，你们的主人他什么也做不到。

于是他不停跟自己拉锯，他不知道过去了多久，手机被他关机了，卧室里没有时钟，可能他已经跟自己干耗了一天，也可能佩珀给他打电话才是一分钟之前的事，他的时间冻住了，透明了，他在里头无头苍蝇似的穿梭。

想想白兰地吧，明亮的金棕色酒液，熨帖地抚过喉咙，又浓又烈，可以直接烧尽你那坏掉的脑子，让一切嘈杂的噪音都停下，你不爱她吗？你最爱她了。她能让你好过一点，所以起来，你甚至不需要穿上拖鞋，只是走到酒柜而已。

他给自己做了无数心理辅导，努力驳倒那些层出不穷的反对声音，他动了动手指，然后是胳膊，他撑着自己坐起来，好像听见骨头咔吱咔吱的摩擦声，大腿试着使力，带着软绵绵的身体一点一点移到床边，他回想走路的方法，迈着腿晃晃悠悠地走出卧室。

他觉得自己好像从法老坟墓里爬出来的僵尸，浑身带着腐朽的味道，但他鼓励自己，僵尸可没有白兰地喝，醇厚的酒液可以代替你枯槁的血在肢体里流动，它浓郁的果香能盖过你身上死亡的气息。

他打开酒柜，找到他想要的，右手去够旁边的杯子，但他目测的距离似乎总是跟实际上的差一点，在他愿意用大脑思考前，杯子已经砸在地上，“哗啦”一声碎在他脚边。

哦，这可不太好，他没穿拖鞋。慢悠悠开启的自我保护意识告诉他别再移动，即使他现在烦躁到想要一脚踩上去。嘘，托尼，会好的，能处理，不是什么大事，别放弃，你搞定了它就可以享受你的X.O.了，所以慢慢来，慢慢来。

他将酒瓶放回去，这次他放的小心翼翼，大脑全功率开启，就为了不让那层玻璃碰到任何一点比它更坚硬的东西，杯子碎了他可以忍耐，这瓶酒碎了他可能要坐在地上哭出来。

他蹲下去，努力辨认地板上的碎片，伸手把他们捡起来，他捡起第一片、第二片……注意着不让它们划伤自己，当他完成这项事业时，甚至已经出了一层虚汗。他捧着那堆碎片站起身，它们躺在他手心，仿佛有着什么魔力，他的目光离不开它们了。

他不想扔掉这些。为什么破碎的就一定要被丢弃？它们仍是一堆玻璃，有锋利的边缘，还有一眼望到尽头的简单干净。

他将它们放在吧台上，杯子的底座还好好的，他把其它碎片往它身上安，但很快，他发现这不能实现。他盯着手上的玻璃碎片，又开始迷茫，他这是在干什么？

他发觉他做的所有事都和他这个人一样毫无意义。

老天……放过我吧，别再来了。他抓着自己的头发，他恨他为什么不能把手指伸进脑壳摘出他的脑子。别再来这一套，放过我，别让我想这些！他用手肘撑着自己全身的重量，抱着他的脑袋在椅子上缩成一团，他又回到了悬崖边，他被逼凝视着脚底漆黑寂静的深渊，一双看不见的手推他的后背，下去吧，放弃吧，你不挣扎，就解脱了。

他不想听这些声音，他从嗓子眼里发出一声抗拒的呜咽，救救他，谁来救救他，黑暗已经吞没了他的躯体，他的心脏，只留下口鼻，他大口大口呼吸，溺水的人在最后时刻总是祈求更多的空气，等水也漫过双唇和鼻孔，他就彻底沉下去了，他不能，他恐惧那个，水底下一丝光也没有，只有他一个人，无法思考，无法呼吸，无法听和看，他连呼救的声音都发不出来。

神啊，救救他，他因极端的无助而想要落泪，但所有的求救声都像石沉大海，没人回应。

我得自己结束这个。他想。他抬起眼睛，玻璃杯的碎片仍然摊在他眼前，剔透发光，他慢慢伸出右手握住了其中一片，心底猛然升起一阵愉悦，好像它早该被用来做这个，它就是在等待他，在呼唤他，它快要得偿所愿了。

他将那枚碎片贴近左手的手腕，那上面已经是嶙峋疮疤，刺疼了他的眼睛。他一直是这样丑陋的，背叛过自己的生命，在这条路上头都不回越走越远，对所有人的挽留充耳不闻，他是这样堕落而无耻。

手指开始用力，碎片的边缘陷进皮肉，一个血珠冒出来。

不……有个声音在尖叫，你不能，你不行，你答应过不再这样！

“下次想要做这个的时候，你就叫我，好吗？我会陪着你的，我会拉住你的。”

“托尼！听着，我向你发誓，以后你对你自己做了什么，我也会对我自己原样照搬。你懂了吗？”

血曾糊满他的眼睛，他们依偎在一起，他们的血曾经流淌成一泊不分彼此，那绝对是他这辈子不想再经历第二次的画面。

你答应了史蒂夫……你答应了史蒂夫……你答应了史蒂夫……

他开始不断对自己重复这句话，像是抓住海面上渗透下来的最后一丝亮光，抓着它，他就还活着。

你答应过史蒂夫，不论你们在不在一起。

他猝然吸进一口氧气，那片海水猛地将他吐出来，他浑身湿淋淋，狼狈不堪，一点力气也没有，手一松，玻璃碎片便擦过皮肤掉在了桌面上。

你该为自己骄傲。他看着眼前的一片狼藉，发出嗬嗬的笑声，他拉住了他自己，至少有这么一次，他做到了史蒂夫期望他做的，史蒂夫不会再对着他生气。

“咔哒”，门锁转动，他惊讶地抬头，史蒂夫穿着日常的牛仔裤和灰色半袖，出现在他们家玄关。

更正，他家。在已经过去的一年里才是“他们家”。

“史蒂……夫……”托尼呆呆地叫他的名字，却看见对方紧锁着眉头几个步子跨到他眼前，他看着他俩中间那堆玻璃碎片，又看了眼托尼挂着一滴血珠的手腕，托尼不可避免地感到一阵局促和慌乱，想把左手藏起来，“不是……我没……”

“吃东西了吗？”史蒂夫问他，硬邦邦的口吻。

托尼一噎。

“把这堆碎玻璃扔掉，别再不小心划伤自己。”史蒂夫冷冷地走过他身边，带起一阵风，他进了厨房，“不许喝酒，洗把脸，然后坐到沙发上等着吃午饭。”

托尼吸了吸鼻子，他又远离那片深渊了，他爬上来了，就见到了史蒂夫。

“好吧，好的。”他小小声答应着，像个听老师话的小孩子，把那些方才还要人命的碎片倒进垃圾桶，仔仔细细洗脸刷牙，甚至修理了一下他的小胡子，他从浴室蹭出来，偷偷看了眼史蒂夫在厨房里忙碌的背影，然后走进客厅，坐到沙发上，他坐得板板整整，后来想起他不必这样，史蒂夫昨天才跟他分手，因为他是个混蛋……他们两个都是。他们关系破裂还不到24小时，而现在这一切超出了他的理解范围。

但就这样吧。他往后仰，沙发靠背接住了他，他整个人陷进一团柔软里，他累了，也有点困，史蒂夫在他附近，厨房里不时传出令人心安的细碎声响，暂时不会有事发生，不会有任何事发生，就让他休息一下。

他半梦半醒。有人给他盖上一条薄毯子，沙发另一侧陷下去一块，他的左手被拉过去，冰冰凉的药膏抹在灼热的细小伤口上，有人在他耳边叹气，轻轻吻了吻他的太阳穴。

他睡着了。


End file.
